Heisler Beer
Heisler Beer or Heisler Gold Ale is a brand of beer featured in many movies and TV shows due to the use of a prop. The brand is made by prop supplier Independent Studio Services. Appearances Awkward. In Season 5 Episode 3 during a hangout between a group of high school and college students. Accidentally on Purpose In multiple episodes during the series. Beer Fest Just after the 45 min mark Blue Mountain State In every episode of Blue Mountain State many characters are seen drinking Heisler Beers. Bones In season 1 episode 18 during a hangout between one of the treasure hunters and Dr. Hodgins. Brooklyn Nine Nine In season 2 episode 6, Heisler shows up in a bar scene and later in a restaurant scene.And 3 episode 2. In season 3 episode 2, Heisler is seen at Captain Dozerman's funeral. In season 3 episode 20, Heisler is seen at Rosa's bachelorette party while they are at a restaurant. Burn Notice Is Sam Axe's Beer of choice. Appears in many episodes. Colony In the third episode “98 Seconds,” Katie Bowman (Sarah Wayne Callies) opens a case of Heisler beer. CSI: Miami In the episode "High Octane", Heisler beer bottles are collected from a crime scene and analyzed at the crime lab. "The Finder" In the episode "swing and a miss", Walter is found drinking a healer after a baseball game. Fear the Walking Dead A case is in the back of a military truck when the army leaves the Los Angeles safe zone. Ghost World The character Doug buys them from the supermarket calling it "Nature's nectar, wake up juice". Gilmore Girls Seen in Season 1, Episode 14. Luke and Lorelai are drinking Heisler beer while picking out paint colors for his diner. Hart of Dixie Hell Ride Bikers are seen throwing empty Heisler bottles in to a grave. Heroes In the episode "Strange Attractors", Matt Parkman drinks a bottle of Heisler Gold Ale, which affects Sylar, who is trapped in Matt's mind. It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia Appears in Season 10 first episode. The League Appears in Season 2, Episode 5. In Taco's Notary commercial the "terrorist" is holding a Heisler after Taco stamps him. Season 6, Episode 11. Pete grabs a Heisler Gluten-Free beer from the fridge. Legit In multiple episodes. Malcolm In the Middle Hal's high school buddy throws him a Heisler as he opens the front door. Season 4 Episode 14. My Name Is Earl Heisler beer is seen in many episodes and frequently consumed by characters in the local bar which is known as the Crabshack. New Girl Heisler beer is seen in many episodes and frequently consumed by characters. Palo Alto Consumed in the movie. Bottles of Heisler and Penn Pavel's can be seen on a shelf at the party. The Pretender In the episode "Murder 101", Jarod spikes a Heisler beer with a sedative in a plan to get a confession from two guilty students. The Social Network Bottles of Heisler are shown scattered around Mark Zuckerberg's apartment. Training Day As the rookie talks with some gangsters in the kitchen of a house in the ghetto, the gangsters are drinking Heisler. Pretty Little Liars In Season 5, Episode 7, Caleb brings Heisler beer to the his ex-girlfriend Hanna's house. Prison Break In the episode "The Message", the character Charles "Haywire" Patoshik, purchases Heisler beer for two teenagers. Jimmy, Virginia, Burt and Sabrina drink Meichtry Draft and Heisler Beer while hiding in the attic. Star Trek: Enterprise In the episode "Carpenter Street", Heisler beer can be seen in a character's refrigerator. Weeds In the episode "If You Work For a Living, Then Why Do You Kill Yourself Working?", Heisler beer is consumed by a number of characters on Silas' 18th birthday. Workaholics Appears in a number of episodes, more than half of the episodes in the 4 season series features this company. Criminal Minds Season 02 Episode 03 Heisler beer can next to microwave White Collar Heisler beer is seen in many episodes and frequently consumed by characters See also *Jekyll Island, Haberkern Beer, Cerveza Clara, Cerveza Fresca, FG Beer and Penzburg, other beer props made by Independent Studio Services. *Glencallan and J. Darby *Let's Potato Chips, potato chips brand made by Independent Studio Services. *Penn Pavel's Beer made by Earl Hays Press *Meichtry Draft made by Earl Hays Press *Flagler Beer made by Earl Hays Press Gallery Beer_Heisler_can_and_bottle.jpg|Bottle and can of Heisler. Beer_Heisler_sixpack1_thumb.jpg|A six-pack of Heisler. Beer_12pkbox_Heisler.jpg|12-pack of Heisler. 45345.jpg|''Burn Notice'' 6214636089_5719195810_o.jpg|''Happy Endings'' 786149.png|''Happy Endings'' MyNameIsEarl.jpg|''My Name Is Earl'' Heisler_NewGirl.jpg|''New Girl'' HeislerBeer_RaisingHope.jpg|''Raising Hope'' StarTrek.jpg|Four cans of Heisler in Star Trek: Enterprise. PeterBeer.jpg|''White Collar'' Category:Fictional businesses in TV shows Category:Beer Category:Fictional businesses in movies Category:Independent Studio Services Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Category:New Girl Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Veronica Mars Category:Parks and Recreation